


Blood Lust

by FlightsOfFandom



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom
Summary: When your friend drags you along to the vampire bar Fangtasia you get some surprising attention.Pairs: Eric Northman x  Gender-Neutral ReaderWarnings: Sexual references but nothing direct. Mentions of biting and blood,I mean this is a True Blood fanfic.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Left completely gender-neutral. I have no problem writing smut and I actually enjoy it but in order to keep this inclusive to everyone and completely gender-neutral I skipped the smutty bits. I did already use this prompt for a Supernatural and Sherlock One-Shot, but I am wanting to challenge myself by using the same prompt with different fandoms and try to make it as unique as possible.
> 
> One-Shot based on @coffin-prompts
> 
> “Are those your pajamas?”
> 
> “Is that an insult to my style? How dare you!”

When vampires revealed themselves more than a handful of years ago you hadn’t cared all that much. Sure it made night time a bit more dangerous but most of the vampires who lived around you had been at least civil. You hadn’t officially met a vampire until a friend of yours dragged you to a vampire club called ‘Fangtasia’. You didn’t want to be there but you stayed to support your friend and make sure they made it back home safe. While sitting off to the side a few vampires approached you. You held small conversations but politely declined any advances they made. Frankly, you were pretty bored. As the night dragged on you noticed a handsome blonde man on the throne over in the back seemed to be staring at you. You ignored it and tried to focus on anything else. You watched your friend drunkenly flirt with any vampire insight. It wasn’t long before a fashionable woman walked over. She looked incredibly annoyed as she addressed you, “I’m not sure if you are just blind or plain stupid but when someone like him...” She dramatically motions to the man sitting at the throne before continuing. “Is staring at you. That means to go over to him.” You look to the man on the throne who is still staring. He gave off an extremely intimidating vibe. So was the woman talking to you. When you didn’t stand up immediately the woman grew impatient. She crosses her arms, “Don’t make me drag you over there... It would be very embarrassing for you but more importantly...” She turns her attention down to her hands, admiring her nails. “It would really piss me off to ruin them and nobody wants that.” You swallow hard and nod, “Of course.” You look over to check on your friend one last time before standing up. The woman escorts you to the man sitting on the throne. 

Gazes seem to fall onto you as you get closer. There was an informal line of people was near the throne that you didn’t notice until now. They seemed jealous which added to the nervousness you were feeling. The woman stops, crossing her arms again. “Eric, I brought your current little infatuation like you told me to. May I leave now?” Her tone is filled with pure annoyance. Eric nods, leaning forward to look at you, “Thank you, Pamela.” Pam growled in response causing Eric to smirk. The way he said her name implied he said her extended name just to annoy her. Pam walked off before anything else was said. Eric leans back in his seat, relaxing but still watching you intently. “You don’t seem to be enjoying my club. Is something not to your liking?” Worried you had offended him you blurt out a quick answer, “No!” You blush and calm yourself down before recollecting yourself. You chuckle nervously, shifting under his gaze. “It’s just I’ve never been one for bars or clubs in general.” You seem to have piqued his interest. Eric questions you, “So then why come here?” You look over to check on your friend again as you answer, “Moral support mostly.” You let your sentence trail off a bit. Eric comments, “That’s no excuse for you to not have a little fun.” Your attention is brought back to Eric when he asks another question, “How about I show you a good time?” When you look back to Eric he is smirking again with a suggestive look in his eyes. You blush and think about your options. Eric was really attractive and while it didn’t seem like the best idea something in your gut told you to say yes. You look up at Eric, “S...Sure, why not.” Even as you nod you still feel a bit nervous. Eric grins and motions for you to come closer to him. You take small steps forward. As soon as you get close enough in a blurred motion Eric picks you up and sits you on his lap. You can’t help but gasp from the sudden motion. Your left sitting mostly sideways on Eric’s lap so you can still see each other’s faces. Eric chuckles keeping a loose grip around your waist. Your cheeks burn as you make a joke, trying to calm your nerves. “Is this the part where you say ‘we will talk about the next thing that pops up’?” You look everywhere else but at him. Eric relaxes, “I could be that forward if you would like.” Eric pauses. He ever so slowly rubs your side as he continues. “But I was planning something more along the lines of sharing a drink and going from there.” You feel your nerves easing a bit as you chuckle, “I like your plan better.” Eric uses his free hand to trace a finger over your neck. Eric speaks softly into your ear, “Would you mind if I start drinking first? I’m starving.” Your body’s automatic response was to stiffen up. As you thought about it the idea didn’t actually frighten you. You steeled yourself before speaking, “Sure.” Eric grins and stands you up, "Perfect. Let's take this to the back then." Eric leads you back into what looks like an office. Once the door is closed behind you Eric turns around and faces you. He pushes you up against the door. You see Eric open his mouth and his fangs popped out. As he gets closer to your neck you close your eyes and flinch in anticipation. However, when the bite happens it is easy to relax. It only hurt at first. After that, it started feeling good.

That was the beginning. That night started an interesting relationship between you and Eric. He invited you back to Fangtasia the following night and you agreed. With that, you came back to Fangtasia almost every night for the next few months. Getting involved with Eric definitely helped you understand why fangbangers chased after vampires. You didn't plan on going to that extreme but you couldn't deny the unique feeling you got around him. Plus the sex was beyond amazing. Biting and drinking became normal. Easily slipping into the sexual part of your relationship. Eric's favorite spot to drink from was your inner thigh. Eric had a thing for leaving bite marks on your neck though. Seemed like his way of claiming you. A lot of your relationship together was sexual but not all of it. You both shared conversations together and Eric even took you on a few outings. You learned more about vampires and their history but only vague details. Plus you learned a bit more about Eric himself. Finding out Eric was over 1000 years old was a bit of a shock and made you further question his interest in you. Eric was hard to read so you weren’t sure exactly how he felt about you. You never pressed the issue, assuming Eric saw this as a fling. You were having fun and wanted to keep having a good time. 

So here you were repeating your new nightly routine. When it started to get dark you made your way to Fangtasia. Stepping through the door Pam addressed you without looking up. "Eric's little plaything, right on time." You close the door behind you. Walking further into the club as you speak, “And hello to you as well Pam.” Pam seemed to have warmed up to you a bit, not that it showed much. She tolerated you which seemed to be a feat in and of itself. You made your way back to the office. Knocking on the door you waited for a few moments before just opening it and walking it. Eric sits at his desk, smirking as he looks up at you. “It’s customary to wait for a response before entering.” You walk towards him, closing the door behind you. You humming slightly as you respond, “Maybe but I know you would have actually responded if you were busy.” You sit on the edge of his desk smiling down at him. Eric grins and in a blur, he is standing in front of you. You tilt your head, opening up your neck for him. He grabs your hips, pressing himself into you. Eric moves into your neck. He takes in your scent as he teasingly bites at your skin without fangs. A shiver runs through your body causing you to close your eyes and grip onto the edge of the desk. Eric chuckles at your reaction right before giving in and actually biting you. A moan escapes your lips when he starts drinking. Your hand finds its way to the hem of Eric’s pants. He emits a growl, tightening his hold on your sides. You laugh and start to undo his pants. Right as you get his zipper down there is a knock on the door. Eric releases his mouth from you. He hisses loudly as he responds, “What is so important?” You feel blood running from the bite, already starting to stain your shirt. You pull the fabric from the collar of your shirt to press it against your neck to help slow the bleeding. You hear Pam’s voice from the other side of the door. Pam spoke, “The Authority has stopped by for a little surprise visit.” Normally she didn’t bother Eric when he was with you so this was odd, to begin with. What made it worse was Pam not only sounded more annoyed than normal but she almost sounded worried. You felt Eric’s body stiffen when he hears what Pam said. You also could have sworn you saw Eric’s eyes widen at the news as well. You feel a nervous feeling creep over your body. There is a pause and then silence for a few moments. Suddenly Eric starts moving in a blur to straighten himself out. You stay put not completely sure what to do. When Eric stops long enough that you can see him he looks at you. He focuses on your neck as he speaks, “We need to get that healed up.” Eric bites into his own wrist and offers it to you. You furrow your brow and just stare at him. You had never drunk any kind of blood, making you warry. You open your mouth to speak but stop when Eric finally looks at your face. He addresses your confusion, “It will be fine.” You hesitate a bit but listen to him. You drink some blood from his wrist. The metallic taste was expected but there was a weird feeling it gave you. When you feel healed you pull away, and wipe off your mouth. Eric watched you for a few moments before opening the office door without saying another word to you. Pam was still waiting right outside the door he stopped. Eric says something to Pam in a different language before he left out of sight. Pam walked over to you, “Come on now, stay quiet and follow me.” She grabs your wrist and practically pulls you off the desk. Pam leads you down the hall, away from the main part of the club. She points at a door, marked for the dancers. “Go out the back.” She crosses her arms and stares at you. You whisper as you speak, “What’s going on?” Pam ignores your question and motions to the door again, “Out the door and go home. Don’t talk to anyone you see outside the bar.” You wanted to hold your ground and ask more questions but you knew Pam would physically remove you if she had to. So you opt to leave willingly. You walk through the dancers’ room and out of the exit.

Walking back to your car you rubbed your neck where the bite had been. Eric had never cared about leaving marks before. With how suddenly you were kicked out you couldn’t help but feel insulted. You didn’t think Eric was going to keep you around forever. You figured he would have said something instead of just throwing you out. As you got into your car you noticed a limo parked in front of Fangtasia’s entrance. You start your car and drive home. About halfway home you start to notice some weird things. All your senses seemed to be improving. By the time you got home, it was extremely noticeable. When you opened your front door you felt the doorknob loosen almost as if you broke it. You could smell the lingering scent of alcohol from the bar. The scent of the blood on your clothes was overwhelming like it was fresh. All the lights in your house seemed much brighter. Chalking it up to a migraine from the stress, you decided to just shower before laying down. Sleeping gave you some relief but you started to have sexual dreams about Eric. Normally this wouldn’t have been that bad but even in the dream you still felt lingering annoyance. You were startled awake by the sound of knocking. It sounded like it could be coming from your bedroom door. Since no one else lived with you no one should be in your house. You could feel your heart pounding as you grabbed the heaviest object in your room. Which happened to be a table lamp. You hold the lamp up high above your head and yanked your bedroom door open. When you see no one there you move slowly through your house until you reach the front door. You hear another knock so you look through the peephole. You see Eric on the other side. Rolling your eyes you open the door, “Sorry fast food is closed.”

Eric’s expression turns the slightest bit sheepish. He speaks, “Now now… don’t be like that.” Eric tries to step inside but it seems like he physically can't, causing him to hiss. You watch him, “Be like what? Pissed about being tossed out?” Eric looked different then you had ever seen him before. You’d never really seen Eric outside of the club other than the few time he had taken you out elsewhere. As a matter of fact, he had never been to your house before. You narrowed your eyes at him, “How did you find me?” Eric smirks, proud of himself “My blood. When you drank it a bond was formed between us. I can track you and sense your emotions.” That riled you up, “You did that so you could track me?” Eric’s attitude changes quickly. He looks you in the eyes as he speaks, “I did not give you my blood lightly.” Startled by the sudden serious tone you step back and your body stiffens. Just as quickly Eric’s demeanor changes back to a more relaxed one. Eric watches you as he adds, “I will gladly explain everything if you would kindly invite me in.” He motions to the doorway. You step back opening the door wider. For a moment you contemplate not inviting him in. Seeing Eric in a more vulnerable state than normal makes up your mind. You stand aside, “You officially are invited into my house.” Eric finally steps through your front door looking relieved. He curiously looks around at your home, “It’s every… humble.” You scoff, leaning against the wall in your living room. “I’ll get right to redecorating after you explain what happened.” Eric sits down in one of the chairs in your living room, making himself at home. Eric starts explaining, “The Vampire Authority is the ruling body over vampires. States have a king or queen but The Authority appoints sheriffs to rule over smaller areas in the state. I am one such sheriff.” You nod to show that you are listening. You decide to make a snarky comment, “So you are basically The Authorities bitch?” Eric chuckles, “I play the part when they are around.” You laugh to yourself while shaking your head, “What ‘part’ were you playing when you ditched me?” In a blur Eric is right in front of you, pushing your back into the wall. He looks into your eyes, “Your protector.” You do your best to show no expression while still holding eye contact with him. You know he can hear your heart rate and now since you drank his blood he knows how your feeling anyway. But you use all your willpower to stay as calm as possible with him this close. Eric chooses to continue, “The Authority doesn’t much care for humans or myself. So being my human put you in a dangerous position that I got you out of.” Eric studies you for a few more seconds. He smirks and adds, “Your welcome.” You found it hard to stay mad at him. You roll your eyes and Eric grabs your side. It sends a shiver through your body. Unable to hide your body’s reaction you try to mask it with sarcasm. “Yes, yes. Thank you so much for putting me in the situation you had to save me from.” Eric tightens his hold on you. You avoid looking into his eyes scoffing as you add, “Your human?” Eric grabs your chin with his free hand making you look at him. He speaks firmly even with a smirk on his face, “I normally wouldn’t tolerate such obstinance from a human.” You feel your annoyance dissipating and you give in, letting your body relax. You wrap your arms around his neck. You give him a teasing grin, “It’s almost like you care for me or something.” Eric plants his mouth onto yours, kissing you. You moan and kiss him back, letting him lift you up against the wall. You wrap your legs around him. Instinctually you grind against him. Eric stops kissing you causing you to whine. Eric hisses and gets ready to bite you. You unwrap your legs from around him and plant them on the ground again. Eric growls, grabbing your ass to lift you back up. You chuckle, “You’re a sloppy eater. Let’s go into the shower.” Eric’s lips brush again your neck as he speaks, “I like you messy.” Eric goes back in to bite you but to stop him you tug his hair. He growls in response. You sigh, “I know you like it messy and I don’t mind either. I don't want to stain my god damn carpet.” Eric huffs in annoyance rolling his eyes. The next thing you know he has you pushed against your shower wall. Eric glares at you, “Better?.” You give him a hurried nod before kissing him deeply.

~~

While drying off after the shower you take a few vitamins. You hear the water in the shower turn off. Signaling that Eric was finished actually showering. You pull on your pajamas, looking at the time. As you dig in your closet for blankets, you talk to Eric. “You are free to stay for the day. I'm sure there are some clothes you can use to sleep in.” You pull an armful of blankets down. Turning to leave the closet you whisper “Not that you’ll actually stay.” Eric appears right in front of you, startling you. You cant see most of him do to the stack of cloth in your arms. Eric gives you a curious look, “And why wouldn’t I stay?” Pushing passed him you chuckle, “Vampires are very private about their sleeping area or so I am told. Considering I have never seen your sleeping chamber.” You go to your bedroom and start putting blankets up over the windows. Eric leans against your doorframe, “Is there a reason I shouldn’t trust you?” You double layer the blankets over the windows to be safe, making sure no light could get through. You cover the last window up as you talk, “I don’t believe so but it’s really up to what you think now isn’t it?” Eric chuckles, “No need to hide behind sarcasm. I can feel how badly you want me to stay. Plus you're going through all this trouble.” You laugh and shake your head, “If this is how you’re going to act then maybe I don’t.” You turn around to look at Eric, only to find him completely naked. Baffled you chuckle, “Are those your pajamas?” Eric grins, “Is that an insult to my style?” Eric slowly walks over to you. Eric speaks with mock offense in his voice, “How dare you!” You laugh harder this time, “Maybe nudity was fashionable for vikings back in the day. But nowadays we usually wear clothes to bed.” Eric gives you a predatory look, “I know for a fact you like seeing me naked.” You let him back up against your bed, “I suppose if your into that kind of thing.” Eric growls, “Clearly being nice to you has gone straight to your head.” In a split second, Eric is on top of you pinning you to the bed. You bite your lip to keep yourself smiling as you look up at him. Eric tilts your head to the side. He deeply inhales your scent. Eric slowly grinds against you as he continues, “Since you did prepare this place. I can stay as long as I need to put you back in your place.” You grind back against him, “Good luck with that.”


End file.
